


【礼尊】Obsession

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 上司X下属, 其实这是我第一次写长一点的剧情, 原创角色有, 大概算办公室恋情吧, 最开始是因为想写尊尊躲在办公桌底下为宗像口, 莫名其妙周防就不是王了而是Scepter 4的一员, 鬼畜腹黑抖s室长
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】Obsession

“室长，这是近日来的权外者目击报告。”淡岛世理将整理好的文件放在宗像的办公桌上。  
宗像从桌上零散的拼图中拿起一块把玩：“辛苦你了，淡岛君。”随后将拼图碎片摆在正确的位置。“伏见君，我这里有个任务要交给你。”  
没有预料中的伏见猿比古不耐烦的咂舌声。  
“室长……伏见君……是谁？”淡岛有些诧异。  
“嗯？”更为诧异的是宗像礼司。“伏见君不就是……”他抬头看向淡岛旁边站着的穿着Scepter4青蓝色制服的男人，然后愣住了。  
不是伏见猿比古，虽然与他同样不肯好好穿着制服，蓝色的外套随意地披着，白色的内衬有些凌乱，袖子挽到手肘处，但是那扎眼的红色是他怎么都不会认错的。  
“周防？你在这里做什么？为什么穿着Scepter4的衣服？”  
“啊？”周防似乎并没听懂。  
“周防，虽然不知道你的目的为何，这个玩笑可一点都不好笑。”  
“室长，周防君很早之前就进入Scepter4了啊，您忘了吗？”  
连淡岛世理都这么说？宗像礼司陷入了混乱。他还以为这只是赤之王的恶劣玩笑或者就是干脆来捣乱的，但眼下这情况似乎并非如此。  
“那么赤之王……是谁？”  
“室长，赤之王是栉名安娜，您是不是最近太累了？”淡岛有些担忧。  
让部下担心了可不是什么好事，宗像扶额开始整理情况，淡岛并不认识伏见，那么也就是说当初伏见加入换成了周防？然后如今的赤之王是栉名安娜？  
这是他在做梦还是什么？  
宗像掐了自己一把，很疼，那就不是梦了。  
淡岛和周防面面相觑似乎完全不理解宗像礼司到底怎么了。  
既然不是梦那就应当寻找解决的办法了，宗像扫了眼淡岛放在桌上的文件拿起看了看：“淡岛君，没什么事了，辛苦了。”  
“啊……是！”淡岛立刻正色回答，看室长恢复了往日的神情便也放下心来随后离开办公室。周防自然也是准备离开，宗像叫住他：  
“周防，你还记得当初加入Scepter4的事吗？”  
周防有些疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，眉轻轻蹙起来：“记得。”  
“嗯。”宗像等着他的后续。  
然而周防沉默了。  
气氛有些僵持不下，宗像打破了沉默：“我是让你说一说……”  
“……”周防转过身来正对着宗像，脸上的表情一反往常的懒散。“雨天的入队誓言，你将剑放在我的肩上要我握住。”  
雨天……是伏见君入队的时候呢，莫非是周防和伏见君发生了替换？可是赤之王是栉名安娜……  
宗像仍旧在思索，周防磁性的声线突然传来：“室长，还有事吗？”表情已经恢复了往常，似乎累了想要睡觉。  
周防刚才叫他室长唉！那个周防尊！  
宗像突然感觉到身心一阵愉悦，这才意识到周防此时此刻成为了自己的下属，自己的臣下，不再是对等的王与王的关系。  
“周防，你刚叫我什么？”  
周防皱眉，耐着性子回答：“室长。”  
很愉悦。  
宗像推了推眼镜，防止自己抑制不住扬起的唇角被对方看到：“什么？我没有听到。”  
“……室长。”  
素晴らしい！  
宗像礼司心里暗爽，表面上依旧维持着沉稳的形象：“不对吧，周防，我可是你的王。”  
周防似乎为难起来，犹豫着到底要不要开口。  
“周防，”宗像礼司坐在自己的座位上，虽然仰视着周防尊，主动权却在自己手上，这种美妙可真是让他愉快极了。“仅仅只是想要确认，我们是王与臣下的关系，对吧？”  
周防眉紧紧皱起来，稍微偏过头去小声地张口：“王……”  
很棒，很爽，宗像礼司内心仿佛炸开了烟花，他要把这个永永远远地印在脑海里。  
宗像满意地微笑着，在周防看来就如同餍足了的老狐狸：“很好，去准备一下待会儿我们一起去处理这位权外者。”  
这位权外者得到的并不是非常危险的能力，宗像和周防一起前去的确有点小题大做，周防一个人应该就可以解决，不过宗像眼下很新奇这种不对等的关系，周防对自己俯首称臣什么的，虽然宗像嘴上会说但从来没有真的想过，那时他们都是王，谁也不存在必须听从谁的道理。  
最后的目击情报是在一栋废弃的大楼，真是老套的展开，宗像心里嘀咕着。  
“周防，听从指示。”宗像自然知道依照周防尊的脾气根本不会按照Scepter4的行动准则来——他本来也不是Scepter4的一员。  
他话音刚落周防就从腰间抽出刀，根本没有向宗像请示也并没等到宗像下令，果然野蛮人就是野蛮人。  
周防挥刀将青蓝色的刀刃劈向宗像身后击中了什么东西，然而那样东西立马消失不见。  
“我们已经进入他的领地了。”周防示意宗像也把腰间佩剑抽出来。  
宗像扶额，虽然周防尊的野性直觉一向优秀，可是……宗像觉得所有的说教还是留在结束之后吧，遂从容优雅地拔出佩剑。  
“宗像室长，不要离开我身侧。”  
宗像愣住了，周防尊竟然会对他说这种话，错愕间地面出现裂纹，周防尊捞起宗像的腰带他跳上二楼，刚才站立的地方被从地面钻出的锁链击碎。  
召唤锁链的权外者，与情报一致。  
锁链似乎找得到他们的位置，转而攻向二楼的落脚点，周防继续带着宗像躲闪着。  
粗重的锁链鞭打着地面，震起浓浓的烟尘，废弃的旧楼本就不结实，这样折腾几下板块间出现松动继而砸了下来。  
在狭窄的地方躲闪坍塌有些吃力，不过这也同样限制了对方能力的运用。  
宗像只觉得胃在不停向自己抗议——周防的手臂刚好用力地环在肚子那里：“周防，放我下来。”  
周防略微停顿直接松开了手，宗像没防备跌在地上。  
宗像有些生气地看着周防：“我叫你放我下来！”  
“嗯。”对方点头，似乎根本没意识到哪里出了问题。  
“阁下就不能温柔点吗！”  
“别说了，他过来了。”周防再次出招放出青蓝色的剑刃阻拦逐渐逼近的锁链。  
然而被砍成数段的链条继续袭向二人，宗像调整好状态往前迈了一步抬手放出防护罩挡住了攻击。  
这次轮到周防错愕地看着宗像了。  
“既然是两个人那么就应该配合吧。”  
周防会意转身应对企图从身后偷袭的链条。  
宗像只知道他们没有一天不交手的，对彼此已经熟悉到不能再熟悉，他本以为他俩这水火不容的性格难以配合，但是效果出乎意料，周防专注攻击而宗像偏重防守即可，明明是第一次配合，却仿佛已经配合了无数次，堪称完美。  
砍断权外者布下的锁链结界将权外者揪出来制服后宗像不由得对周防尊有了改观：“没想到阁下也能和人配合啊。”  
“……我也很意外。”周防打着呵欠似乎已经困了。  
真像只猫。宗像这样想着。  
“那么我们带他回去就可以了……”宗像转身从衣袋内拿出怀表看时间，还早，看来以后伏见君的工作交给周防他也可以放心了。  
周防察觉到丝异样，权外者的手指诡异地动了动，下意识地伸手推了宗像一把，宗像被推到安全区，随后地面冲出数条锁链将没来得及躲闪的周防束缚住，一股带着强大电压的电流沿着锁链击中周防，已经不是王的身体很容易就被烧灼出伤痕。  
藏在这里的权外者是两个人！  
宗像紧急拔刀砍断锁链解救出周防，而在这个间隙锁链使逃掉了。  
周防伤得不轻，宗像让周防躺下运用能力给周防疗伤。  
周防轻微地喘息着：“为什么不先去追他”  
“对方是两个人，我们要配合起来对付他们。”  
“没必要……”周防撑起身子。“我知道该怎么办了。”  
“不行，让我给你治疗。”宗像按住他的肩膀。  
“我没事。”周防尊开始任性，周身缠绕起青蓝与赤红两种光辉，周防尊毕竟曾经是赤组的人，只是宗像礼司第一次知道原来青之氏族的力量也可以如同赤之王的火焰一般仅仅只是看起来就让人生畏。不对，是因为他是周防尊，无论周防尊是不是王，他本人是永远不会变的。  
那种锋芒与破坏力，是他与生俱来的。  
周防尊鎏金色的眼睛里浮现出一丝愉快，不过宗像还是很担心，强行拉住周防的手腕：“周防，我以青之王的身份命令你，与我配合。”  
周防的表情顿时显得有些委屈起来，然而臣下无法忤逆王，只好默默地收敛起了力量。  
宗像很满意对方能这么听话，伸手握住周防拿刀的右手：“不用担心，我和我的力量会一直伴随着你。”随后手里的剑缠绕起了青色光辉。  
“啧……”周防故意让宗像知道自己不爽。  
“你有什么异议吗？周防。”  
“……没有。”  
两人的再一次配合，不过对面两名权外者的配合也很出色，锁链裹挟着电流增强了不少威力，已经岌岌可危的大楼在双方的对决下墙壁龟裂，很快坍塌了下来，宗像为了安全考量让周防停手，周防根本就像没听见用手里闪着寒光的剑劈开即将砸到身上的巨大砖墙，乘着烟尘突入对方的阵地甩手将剑扔出去把使用电流的权外者钉在墙壁上，锁链使见状不好慌不迭想要跑路却被周防追上制服。  
宗像见周防制服了两人即使有许多话要说最后还是咽了回去，拿出终端机先给淡岛副室长打了电话。  
将两名权外者带回Scepter4拘留看管后，宗像扯着周防回自己办公室，一路上惹来众人的目光注视。  
周防有些疑惑：“怎么了？”  
宗像拿出药箱：“你的伤，我要接着给你处理。”  
“啊……”周防看了看身上的伤口，已经没有大碍了。“这点伤没什么，已经没事了。”  
“我以王的身份命令你。”  
“……”  
周防吃瘪只好乖乖地坐下让宗像给他上药缠上绷带。  
脸上有条细小的伤口，宗像拿张OK绷贴上去：“以后注意一下自己的脸，明明是这么漂亮的脸，留下疤痕了怎么办啊。”  
宗像没觉得这句话哪里有问题，倒是周防表情有些微妙，别开脸拒绝和宗像直视，宗像疑惑间注意到周防的异样才察觉。  
“咳……”尴尬的气氛蔓延开来，宗像干咳几声却不知道说些什么。  
“我回去了……”周防站起身，宗像还想再说句什么，结果什么也没说出来，只好让周防先离开了。  
隔天午休宗像看到周防在向阳的位置猫一样舒展着刚睡醒的身体，本来就有些凌乱的衣服此刻更是有些皱巴巴的，不觉好笑地走上前帮他整理好仪容：“既然是Scepter4的一员就不能像无业游民一样随随便便，至少仪容要整理一下吧。”  
周防的身体有些僵硬，宗像骨节分明的手指轻轻触摸着衣料，偶尔触碰到露出的皮肤，最后帮他系好纽扣穿好外套。  
周防尊好好穿着身上这身衣服竟也有了那么一丝正经的意味，还有些禁欲。  
满意地看着自己的杰作：“这样穿很好看，以后都这样穿吧。”  
“……”  
同处一室的成员们脸上露出八卦且好奇的表情看着宗像和周防，宗像礼司自然没有注意异样的视线，周防只是对于宗像的这些举动感到不习惯，察觉气氛尴尬后找了个借口离开。  
宗像看着周防的背影不免有些困惑，他们竟然真的有在和谐相处，虽然周防此刻为臣下态度比起为王时没有那么容易惹人生气，况且周防似乎真的把这里当成吠舞罗一样，宗像礼司能感觉得到周防尊内心是平静的。  
“室长。”淡岛把新的文件拿了过来。  
“辛苦你了，淡岛君。”宗像将视线收了回来。  
淡岛自然是看出来自家室长的视线刚刚在看谁了，不如说刚刚高调的互动很难不注意吧，淡岛轻咳一声：“咳……室长，那个……还请注意一下。”  
“嗯？”宗像不解。  
“不……没什么……”淡岛想了想还是放弃劝说了，也幸亏周防君是男人，如果是女性下属，那可就属于职场性骚扰的范畴了，等等，是男人似乎也很糟糕啊……  
就在宗像看文件的一小段时间里，副室长淡岛自己脑补了宗像礼司的性取向以及两人从相识到相恋最后结婚相伴偕老，淡岛世理暗自决定，她要支持室长的伟大爱情。  
宗像在吸烟区找到了周防，周防把烟盒放在窗台倚着窗吸烟，风透进来吹拂周防额前的两缕头发。  
宗像看了一眼，Mild Seven。  
“你不是常吸万宝路那种廉价的烟吗？”宗像走过来伸手要了一根。  
Mild Seven的味道更加柔和清香淡雅，宗像实在想象不到周防会自己去买，他应该更喜欢味道比较浓烈的红万。  
“嗯……别人送给我的。”周防回答。  
“是哪位女士送的？”  
“嗯？”周防有些诧异，疑惑宗像怎么猜到是女性送的。  
“Mild Seven是女性钟爱的烟种。”  
“是么……”周防并不了解这些。  
宗像浅笑：“对方大概知道你烟瘾很大，在追求你吗？”  
“……别开玩笑了。”周防闭上眼睛。“只是认识的人家的小孩，帮忙照顾过一段时间，这是谢礼。”  
“哦呀，”宗像调笑。“若是未成年，那可就更糟糕了。”  
周防看向宗像：“如果你是想打架的话我并不介意在这里动手。”  
“你要对自己的王动手吗？”宗像笑意加深。  
“……”周防感到吃瘪，选择不再理会宗像。  
宗像自知周防已经没了兴致，也就沉默起来，一根烟的时间不算很漫长，很快手里的烟就只剩下最后一截。  
宗像把烟掐灭：“周防，明天下班后Scepter4要聚在一起喝酒，一起来吗？”  
周防皱眉犹豫了起来：“……我就不去了……”  
“跟我一起喝酒会有压力吗？”  
“才不是……”周防吸完最后一口。“我不是很喜欢人多的场合……”  
“哦呀？”宗像绕有兴致地看着他。“明明身为王的时候身边总是围绕着吵闹的下属。”  
“什么？”  
“不，没什么。我只是有些意外，我以为你并不排斥热闹的场合。”  
“喝酒的话并不喜欢很多人凑在一起……两个人可以接受。”周防别开眼神，表情似乎有些微妙。  
等宗像反应过来自己的一只手已经扶上周防身后的墙，周防被夹在墙与宗像之间，这情形有些不对劲但是宗像也顾不得那么多了。  
“那么，改天，陪我喝一杯？”  
“太近了……”周防有些不适应，宗像礼司从来没有和他距离这么近过，对方的呼吸似乎都要与自己的交缠在一起。  
宗像等着他的答复。  
“有时间的话……”  
很好，宗像心里有些雀跃。  
“那就今晚。”  
“啊？”周防没想到宗像安排地这么快。  
“今晚你有事吗？”  
“……没有。”  
“那就这么定了。”宗像帮周防整理一下衣领。“晚上等着我。”说完宗像离开吸烟区回自己办公室。  
“淡岛君，要快点处理这些，今晚我要把时间空出来。”  
“是，室长，今晚……是要约会吗？”淡岛小心翼翼地问道。  
宗像沉吟片刻，露出一个微笑：“是的，约会。”  
早早就把工作做完，宗像礼司走到门口处，周防尊果然在等着他。  
“穿着这一身不会太扎眼吗？”周防可不想穿得这么正式去喝酒。  
“事出突然，下次备好私服吧。”  
什么意思？难道还有下次？周防还在疑惑然而宗像已经走在前面了。  
“怎么了？”宗像站住脚回身望着周防，紫色的眼睛里满溢着温柔。  
“……”周防松了松有些紧的衣领快步跟了上去。  
推开酒吧厚重的门，仿佛门里与世界隔绝，这家酒吧店面很小，没什么人，非常安静。  
酒保询问坐下的二人：“请问两位想要什么？”  
宗像开口：“Rob Roy。”  
周防从衣袋里摸出烟点上：“Turkey，两杯。”  
“好的。”酒保熟练地为两人调配出来摆到二人面前。  
宗像扶了扶眼镜：“你似乎只喜欢喝波本呢。”  
周防拿起玻璃杯浅尝一口：“听上去你好像对我很了解，烟的时候也是。”  
“只是觉得适合你，廉价但是却很浓烈。”  
“哼……”周防瞥一眼宗像面前的高脚杯。“倒是你，让我很意外，这酒的味道还是有点辛辣的。”  
“哦呀？你很清楚呢。”宗像举起酒杯。  
“认识的人是酒吧的老板。”  
“我知道。”  
“嗯？”  
“我说我知道。”  
周防沉默着喝着酒。  
宗像看着眼前的高脚杯：“周防，如果，我是说如果，赤之王是你，你会怎样？”  
“嗯？你已经醉了吗？”周防吸着烟，Mild Seven的味道太淡了，嘴巴还是有些不满足。“到时候我还要送喝醉的上司回家，很不划算呢。”  
“我只是在打比方。”  
周防吐出口烟雾：“然而事实上我并不是，我只是你的下属。”  
“你没有想象过吗？自己成为了王会如何。”  
“像你这样板正无聊的王吗？那我还真是从来没想象过。”  
宗像有些不悦：“周防，我很无聊吗？”  
“哼……不算有趣。”周防看着宗像。“你和下属的关系，让人担忧你的人望呢。”  
“但是眼前不是就有一位，陪我来喝酒了吗。”  
“哈……我是看你太可怜。”  
“哦呀，明明自己跟我说一群人喝酒不适应两个人的话就可以接受，所以到底是谁照顾谁？”  
“哼……”周防没话说只好喝杯子里的酒，很快玻璃杯里就只剩下了冰球在玻璃杯中发出清脆的声音。  
“客人，请问要点什么？”  
“Turkey，两杯。”  
宗像喝得很慢，他更想和周防多交流几句，难得如此和谐地相处。  
“周防，如果，你曾经是赤之王呢？而在某一天突然，你成为了我的下属。”  
“你想说什么？”周防开始吸第二根烟。  
“我只是在想，这种情况如果不是做梦的话，那么会是什么情况。”  
“你果然是醉了吧。”周防露出些嫌弃的神色。“我可不想听醉酒上司的梦话。”  
“周防，我们是什么关系？”  
“上司与下属，你真的醉了？”  
“你真的这么认为？”宗像凑近过来，身上隐隐约约有柠檬皮的味道，是Rob Roy里的柠檬皮。  
“那不然呢？太近了……”周防抬手推开他。  
“酒吧的灯光有些昏暗，我看不清楚。”  
无辜的酒保小哥有些无语地擦着酒杯。  
“戴着眼镜也看不清楚吗？”  
宗像叹气：“很遗憾，我的视力很糟糕。”  
“那就去配一副新的啊。”  
“阁下陪我一起吗？”  
“我又不戴眼镜……”  
“阁下也可以尝试一下啊，平面眼镜。”宗像把眼镜摘下来推到周防的鼻梁上。“你看，这样似乎也不错。”  
周防有些不舒服，视野不是很清晰：“你的眼镜度数是多少啊，感觉好晕。”  
“是吗？能看清我在哪里吗？”  
“你这么大的人我当然看得清楚。”  
“可是……我看不清楚。”宗像贴上来嘴唇轻轻与周防的相触。  
“你……！”周防把人推开手背擦着刚才被宗像碰过的嘴唇。“你做什么？”  
“我说了我看不清楚吧。”  
“都贴到脸上了还看不清楚吗？”  
宗像无奈地笑着：“嗯，看不清楚。”  
“啧……”周防把眼镜摘下来还给对方。“快戴上。”  
“抱歉，我刚才做了什么失礼的事吗？”宗像戴好眼镜。  
“……没有。”周防拿起酒杯将液体灌倒肚子里。“Turkey，两杯。”  
刚刚自动藏到角落的酒保小哥此刻又冒了出来：“好的。”  
“少喝一点。”  
“不用你管。”周防有些不愉快。  
宗像有些无奈，明明自己是好心劝他，不过说不知道自己刚才做了什么的确是在骗人就是了。  
周防喝到有些微醺，脸上有些不自然的红晕。  
宗像怕他真的喝醉结了账后带着他走出了酒吧。夜晚的凉风一吹，酒的后劲上来了，周防脚步有些不稳一头栽进想要过来扶他的宗像怀里。  
宗像叫了计程车将人塞入后座自己也坐了上去，告知司机自己家的地址。  
周防的脑子是清晰的，可是身体无力，头有些沉只好靠在宗像的肩膀上。  
宗像把人带回了家，让他躺在床上随后去烧醒酒茶。  
周防觉得身体发热，扯开衣领露出蜜色的胸肌，眼皮沉重地只想睡觉，可是又很不舒服，不知道自己到底想要什么。  
宗像回来看到的就是这样的景象，原本好好穿着的蓝色制服被揉地起了皱褶，领口大开，周防似乎很困但是又很困惑的样子，面色绯红，已经很难聚焦的鎏金色的眼眸有些水润。  
“周防，喝点水吧。”宗像把人扶起来。  
周防看到宗像鬼使神差地双手环住对方的脖子，嘴唇贴了上去。宗像有些吃惊并未作出反应，周防不得章法地将宗像的嘴唇舔得湿漉漉的，最后累了又躺下去嘴里发出轻微的喘息。  
“周防？”宗像轻声叫他。  
“嗯……”  
“周防，你知道我是谁吗？”  
“啊……？宗像……”  
“那你知道你刚刚在做什么吗？”  
“什么……？”周防显得很困了，声音渐渐小了下去。“我要睡觉……”  
宗像好笑地看着他睡着。真是任性，把自己撩拨起火来就这么睡了，宗像无奈地在周防的颈侧留下一个吻痕就当过夜费了。  
第二天周防的头有些痛，抬手遮挡从窗户照进来的阳光。  
“嗯……”费了很大力气才想起昨晚在宗像家过夜，但是被放倒在床上后的记忆断断续续的，查看了一眼自己的状态，很好，衣服全都被脱掉了。周防尊只是有些苦恼自己完全不记得。  
“醒了？”宗像听见动静端着水杯进来递给周防。  
周防接过杯子：“我们做了吗？”  
“……咳……没有。”宗像没想到周防醒了的第一句话竟然是问做了没有，而且直言不讳。  
“为什么没做？”  
“原来你很期待吗？”宗像真是服了他了。  
“也不是……”  
“你睡着了，那种情况根本没法继续。”宗像恢复状态。“我希望能在我们都互相清醒的状态下。”  
“……哼，你也挺直言不讳的。”周防勾唇。  
“莫非你希望我睡奸你吗？虽然我完全不介意。”  
“我可不喜欢在完全不知情的情况下跟人发生关系。”  
“所以，我们的观点是一致的。”宗像微笑。  
他们竟然在和颜悦色地讨论上床的问题，这大概也可以归类到镇目町十大奇迹里面了。  
宗像把他的衣服递给他：“今天还有事要做，快起来。”  
周防拿过衣服套在身上，不经意间看到镜子里自己颈侧的吻痕。  
“当做纪念吧，我可是很好心地留在了能够遮住的地方。”宗像看着他笑得耐人寻味。  
周防摸了摸吻痕的位置：“下次我会还回来的。”  
“哦呀哦呀，那我期待着。”  
周防和室长一前一后走进办公室引起了青组人员的注意，而且周防今天的制服也穿得很标准很漂亮。  
道明寺看周防跟着进了室长办公室后小声地发表着意见：“周防君和室长同时来的唉！”  
秋山有些意外：“没想到周防君和室长关系还挺不错的。”  
“昨天也是室长和周防君两人一起去执行的任务。”  
道明寺吃了一惊：“室长亲自？”  
“对啊，”日高继续八卦。“不管怎么说，就算是室长想照顾加入不算太久的周防君也没必要亲自跟着吧。”  
布施插嘴：“可是周防君加入了有很长时间了吧……”  
好像是这样……  
道明寺更加疑惑了：“那就更不明白了，室长和周防君关系突然变得这么好，总觉得很在意啊……”  
“咳……”淡岛干咳几声，众人便噤了声。“工作的时间注意不要开小差。”话虽如此，淡岛也在脑补周防和室长宗像的关系，如果不出意外的话，两个人说不定已经本垒了，淡岛暗自在心底为宗像赞叹：室长Good Job！  
从室长办公室出来坐回自己位置的周防虽然察觉气氛有些异样，但没想明白原因在哪，尤其对于淡岛副长的欣慰眼神更是莫名其妙，想不明白的话周防尊是不会再浪费时间的，强打起精神开始做自己手里的工作。  
午间休息的时候，宗像在吸烟区果然看见了周防，只是对方在吸着平时惯吸的红万。  
“那一盒已经吸完了？”宗像过来讨支烟吸。  
“没有。”周防从衣袋里拿出一盒未拆封的Mild Seven。  
“这是什么意思？”  
“送你。”  
“嗯？”  
周防吹出一口烟：“我买了一盒新的，送你。”  
“我是问你为什么送我这个。”  
“蓝色的包装，味道很淡，跟你很像不是吗？”  
“呵……那我就收下了。”宗像接过。“今晚不去喝酒吗？”  
“我说了不喜欢人多的场合。”  
“那就很遗憾了。”宗像推了推眼镜。“谢谢阁下的礼物，我可以把它当作是交往证明吗？”  
周防挥了挥手：“随你。”  
宗像得到了确认之后这两天总是叫周防来他办公室，大大小小的事都会叫。  
“周防，帮我做份表格。”  
“周防，帮我冲杯茶。”  
“周防，帮我点份外卖，啊，顺便你中午在哪吃饭？”  
“周防……”  
周防尊耐着性子完成宗像纯粹是出于好玩随口说的这些命令，然而猫就算剪去锋利指甲也是会有脾气的，周防把宗像让他去拿的快递扔到桌上：“我是Scepter4的一员没错，但不是你随叫随到的佣人。”  
宗像似乎早就在等着周防情绪爆发：“可你是我的臣下，我有说错吗？”宗像镜片后的眼睛眯起显得格外愉悦。  
周防无法反驳这一句，有些不快，他附身凑近他的王脸上浮现出危险的表情：“然而现在只要我想，随时可以对着你拔刀。”  
宗像的情绪并未变化，不如说他就是想试试看王对氏族的绝对性在周防尊身上到底能达到何种程度：“所以你会弑王，是吗？”  
周防收敛起表情恢复到稍远的距离并不回答。  
宗像发出声叹息：“别生气，我只是在和交往中的恋人进行着日常交流啊。”  
“哼！什么日常交流，你那明明是利用职务之便打压我吧。”  
“如果你这么想我也没有办法。”宗像露出一副自己明明是好心但是对方完全不理解的委屈表情。  
“没什么事我就出去了。”  
“等一等，周防君，恋人之间会做的那个，分开之前的kiss之类的，”宗像修长的手指点着自己的薄唇。“你忘记了。”  
周防再次被他挑衅：“宗像室长，你这可算是职场性骚扰了。”  
“哦呀，周防君竟然知道职场性骚扰？不过我们不是光明正大的恋人关系吗？何来骚扰一说？”  
周防知道自己说不过他，和宗像待在一起原本寡言少语有点电波系的自己也被带动地多说了几句，只是和善于话术的宗像拌嘴还远远不够就是了，宗像就是吃定了他这一点。  
宗像脸上带着笑：“周防君是要我等多久？我可是很忙的。”指了指桌上成堆的文件。  
周防叹了口气，认命地走向宗像礼司，蜻蜓点水般与对方的唇相触。  
“室长，这是新的资料……啊！”淡岛敲过门进来后见到的就是这样的场景，周防低下身子与宗像接吻，她刚才都没注意周防不在自己的位置上，仿佛撞见偷情一样慌乱中拿文件挡住视线重新关上门：“对不起，我进来的时间不对！”  
周防被淡岛的反应带动地感到了丝诡异的背德感，尴尬地移开视线以手掩唇一副欲盖弥彰的样子。  
宗像倒没觉得怎样：“淡岛君，请进来吧。”仿佛刚才被撞见接吻的人不是他。  
淡岛收拾好情绪后再次开门进来把文件递给宗像：“室长，最近有个团伙很嚣张，而且疑似成员里有权外者。”  
宗像大致浏览了一下：“目击情报不够啊，这样很难办。”  
“是找不到他们的据点吗？”周防已经忘记了刚才的尴尬。  
“没错，是很精明谨慎的团伙呢。”  
周防问淡岛：“这个团伙是做什么的？”  
“类似黑手党的那种，有毒品交易。”  
“是吗。”周防若有所思。  
宗像看了他一眼：“周防，这件事就交给你处理了。”  
淡岛很意外：“可是室长……还是慎重点比较好吧？”  
“周防，可以完成的，对吧？”  
周防嘴唇扬起一抹弧度接过资料：“当然。”  
宗像礼司自然是很放心的，周防的能力他很清楚，即使有时很野蛮不听从指示，说不定让他自己去完成会更好，好的上司就是要尽可能地发挥手里的棋子的最大效用，不干涉，不设限，宗像给他足够的自由。  
周防根据仅有的目击情报去咖啡店里找了个位置坐下，店员走过来温和地问他需要什么。  
“一杯牛奶。”  
周防喝不惯咖啡的苦味，实在不明白为什么办公室里总是飘着咖啡香，然而道明寺一边欲哭无泪一边跟他说：“我们也不是想喝才喝的。”  
不想喝就不要喝啊，周防想不通。  
牛奶被放到了面前，温热的乳白色液体散发着清香，周防拿起玻璃杯温吞地品尝着，似乎是想在这里坐上很久的样子。  
这家店这个时间段人也不是很多，三两个客人零零散散地坐着，在这里拿着笔记本敲击着键盘忙碌的，拿着智能手机有说有笑的女学生们，还有坐得很近低声说情话的情侣。  
窗外车水马龙，每一个人都行色匆匆，而唯有这家店似乎连时间都放缓了。  
周防不动声色地喝着牛奶，眼角的余光注意着店里的动静。自然是不抱着太大的希望能有收获，只是总好过漫天撒网吧。  
直到夜色变深，店里的人几乎都走光了，店员发现那个红头发的客人似乎坐在那里睡着了，走上前打算叫醒他却在还没接近的时候就感受到了对方凌厉的眼刀，吓得手一抖僵在半空。  
“怎么了？”周防问他。  
“啊……”店员这才回过神。“不好意思，客人，今天已经很晚了，我们要打烊了。”  
周防缓缓舒口气，把钱放在桌上起身离开。夜色微凉，周防摸出烟手护着打火机的火苗点着。  
衣袋里的终端机响了，周防拿出来脸上有了笑意：“怎么了？这么不放心吗？”  
“当然不是，我可是很信任你的。”宗像的声音传入耳中。  
“那你有什么事？”  
“只是在想今天周防君不在办公室我就不能陪你一起享受愉快的午餐时光了。”  
“哼……”周防缓缓地沿着人行道走着，偶尔与一两个行人擦肩而过。“我可没觉得愉快。”  
“那还真是可惜，我以为我们都会很喜欢和彼此在一起的时光。”  
“让我的剑划破你那张只会冷嘲热讽的嘴倒让我比较愉快。”  
“哦呀？是吗？”宗像的语气暧昧。“可是，阁下在我家过夜的那晚可是抱着我亲个不停呢。”  
“……”周防沉默了，虽然那晚的记忆模糊，但是对这件事有印象，当时只觉得很热很困嘴巴又很寂寞，宗像身上的蓝色让他感觉很舒服，只是对方并没有回应让他很是不爽，最后赌气般躺下开始睡觉。“如果没有别的事我就结束通话了。”  
“周防，我想听你叫我名字。”  
“在这里？”周防下意识看了眼四周，夜晚的镇目町依旧热闹，璀璨的霓虹灯装点地如同不夜城。  
“当然。”  
“……”周防拿他没辙。“宗像。”  
“嗯。”熟悉的磁性声线在终端机的那一头叫着他的名字，宗像感到了一阵安心。  
周防突然轻笑：“我喜欢你。”  
“……”  
周防唐突结束通话，想象着宗像握着终端机一脸懵逼的表情就心情愉悦。  
宗像听着终端机里传来的机械单调的忙音，抚上泛红的脸。  
太犯规了。  
接连几天都没什么收获，倒是每天都在跟宗像通话。周防都有些烦躁了起身去门口抽烟，就在此时有个人与他不经意间撞了一下。  
“不好意思。”对方似乎有什么急事走进店门随后跑进厕所。  
周防对他有印象，来过几次，且基本都是点一杯咖啡一喝一整天。只是许久不见出来，掐灭烟，跟了进去。咖啡店的厕所很狭窄，进去之后并没有发现人，自己一直在外面他不可能凭空消失，周防看了眼旁边的一扇小窗，大小是可以让成年男子通过的。  
鎏金色的眼睛里散发出危险的气息。  
从这家店厕所的窗户跳出来后的这条狭窄的小巷子只有一个方向可以走，周防最近一直是穿私服，佩剑也没带，就算带了也施展不开。没带也没有关系，对周防尊来说完全没什么影响。  
沿着这条巷子走前面的道路变得渐渐宽敞起来，再往前走就来到了一条热闹的街市，来往行人太多根本找不到目标。  
“啧……”跟丢了。  
夜幕降临，一名男子走进小巷子想要翻窗户进去。  
“哟，”突然响起的声音吓了男子一跳。  
“我可是等了你好久啊。”黑影中出现一个人，摘掉衣服上的帽子露出扎眼的红发。  
“唉——？你是？”男子记得他，在咖啡店门口自己走得匆忙和他不经意撞了一下。  
周防的表情就如同抓住了猎物的猛兽，在思考着该怎么从这个可怜的家伙身上找到点乐趣。  
刺眼的灯光打在脸上，男子抬手遮挡。  
周防点着支烟不急不缓地坐到他对面。  
“你是……警察？”男子瑟缩着，眼前这个人看起来实在有点吓人。  
周防并不回答：“把你知道的都说出来就可以了。”  
“……我、我什么都不知道啊……”男子眼神躲闪。  
黑暗的审问室里只有一盏灯，周防的脸看起来格外可怕，男子的衣服突然出现火苗，火势迅速扩大似乎要把他整个人吞噬，而周防只是冷眼看着，仿佛眼前发生的是再寻常不过的事。  
男子惊慌呼救：“救命——不要杀我——我说——！”  
周防闭上眼睛赤红的火焰顺从地回归到自己身上。  
被吓得如同受惊的小栗鼠一样瑟瑟发抖的男子战战兢兢地开口：“我说……我全都说……我在那家咖啡店的厕所水箱里藏了白粉……今晚原本是想拿了货去和买家交易的……”  
周防安静吸烟：“那家咖啡店是你们的据点？”  
“不是……不过咖啡店主是我们的人。”  
“你们一共多少人？”  
“……这个不清楚，我只是手底下干活的，上边的人的事一概不知……”  
周防皱眉。  
男子以为他生气了慌忙解释：“我说得都是实话！上头只是通过邮件给我下命令，我也没见过他们！”  
“邮件地址？”  
“是的，但是每次的地址都不一样，不过格式都相同，所以我能分辨。”  
周防唇边浮起笑意，仿佛猫在玩弄着一只濒死的老鼠。  
Bar Homra，酒吧主人草薙出云正在勤勉地擦拭着玻璃杯，突然门口的铃声响起，周防尊走了进来在吧台处坐下点了支烟。  
草薙微笑着：“喝一杯吗？”  
“喝一杯。”  
戴着墨镜的店主人给他倒了一杯波本加冰推到他面前。  
“工作还顺利吗？”草薙打趣着。  
周防看着眼前的杯子：“还好……他们呢？”  
“十束带着安娜八田伏见他们去游乐场玩了。”  
“剩下你自己？”周防笑着深吸口烟。  
“不然呢？难道要我关店吗？”草薙顿了顿。“找我什么事？”  
周防只是把一张纸推过去。  
草薙拿起来看了一眼：“Scepter4什么都管的吗？”  
“这个黑手党组织上层应该是有着权外者。”  
“你还真是揽了个麻烦的事呢。”草薙把纸收起来。“也不找个人帮忙吗？这个Scepter4的室长是怎么回事啊！”  
周防浅笑把酒喝完：“好了，帮我留意一下。”说完起身要走，停住从身上翻找出一条红色的项链放在吧台上。“给安娜的。”  
草薙给周防打电话之前周防在跟宗像打牌。  
“发动宇宙贤者的效果召唤青眼白龙，宗像，是我赢了。”周防笑得邪魅。  
“且慢，发动陷阱卡古代生物加拿大虫的效果将青眼白龙变成守备表示。”  
“啧……”周防咂舌。  
“再发动一张陷阱卡，此时加拿大虫作为通召怪从墓地回归到我的场上，发动速攻魔法敌人控制器的第二个效果获得你的青眼白龙的控制权。”  
“……”周防的脸色渐渐糟糕起来。  
宗像微笑着推了推眼镜：“我的回合结束，阁下可还有什么回天之术吗？”  
“……没有……”又输了一局。  
“阁下不要只是注重攻击力，我的后场可不是空的哦。”宗像一副狡黠的表情。  
“啧……”  
周防起身接电话：“草薙？”  
宗像停住了收拾卡牌的动作，等他结束通话才询问：“怎么了？”  
“有进展了。”周防整理了整理衣服。“等我好消息吧。”  
“……哼。”宗像看着对方走出办公室轻笑，还真是不敢相信，那个周防尊，竟然真的在努力完成自己交待的任务。  
然而宗像一直等待着却等来了一条短消息，打开一看是张照片，照片里周防被人绑住双手蒙住眼睛，衣衫凌乱，一副被人侵犯过的样子。  
“这就是你说的好消息吗？周防。”宗像发出声叹息。  
周防尊利用男子和黑手党上层通过邮件交流这一条件等来了新的邮件，周防让男子跟对方联系见面，随后把地址交给草薙让精通这方面的伏见进行解析最后顺藤摸瓜查清楚了到底是哪个黑手党组织，知道这些就好办了，周防穿着青组的蓝色制服跟在男子身侧等待接头，对方对提出碰头一事有些生疑，多带了几个人手过来查看情况，见到蓝色制服立刻亮出枪，周防也没怎么抵抗就被他们抓住，摘下了佩剑双手被束缚在身后且被蒙住了眼睛被塞进车里。  
黑手党其中一人在周防全身仔细摸索寻找有没有什么发信器之类的东西：“这家伙的身材真不错。”  
另一人压低声音：“别闹了。”  
“是~是~”说着从周防的衣服口袋里找出终端机，看到经常通话的宗像礼司的名字，青之王宗像礼司，黑手党之间也是有耳闻的，他笑了笑拍下了周防现在仿佛刚被人侵犯过的样子点击了发送。  
声音较低的人察觉他的动作：“喂，你在做什么？”  
“放心啦，我会把它扔掉的。”说着把终端机从车窗里扔了出去。  
被带到黑手党的据点后，即使是头目也碍着周防Scepter4的身份感觉难办，只好先把周防绑在椅子上叫人去确认有没有被人跟踪。  
周防等周围的动静小了探出舌舔了舔唇，隐约从齿间露出一丝红光。  
草薙拨通了宗像的电话：“哟，Scepter4的室长，你好啊。”  
宗像站在窗前：“这不是吠舞罗二把手草薙出云吗？请问阁下有何贵干？”  
“尊让我给你发一份东西过去，请注意查收。”  
宗像打开发来的邮件看到镇目町地图上闪烁着的红点：“淡岛君，Scepter4出动，动作可要快点，不然周防就没耐心了呢。”宗像推了推眼镜，希望周防能多玩一会儿等到他带人过去吧。  
然而周防根本没打算等他，宗像带人赶到黑手党团伙的据点的时候地上歪七扭八地躺着伤势不轻的黑手党成员，而周防坐在椅子上悠闲地吸着烟，见到宗像调笑着：“室长，你来得也太晚了。”  
宗像环视四周：“权外者呢？”  
周防拎起权外者头目的胳膊：“在这，其余都是普通人。”  
宗像刚想说什么，周防打断他：“放心，用的刀背。”  
宗像叹气：“才不是这个问题啊……”一个人毁掉一个黑手党组织，虽然人数也不算很多，但是……还真是周防尊的风格。宗像无奈地下令其余人处理剩下的问题。  
“等下回去到我办公室来一趟。”  
“知道了。”周防把烟掐灭。  
将权外者关押且处理完后续工作周防敲开了宗像的办公室门。  
宗像手里的智能机刚好停在桌面，桌面背景是那张周防被抓住的照片。  
“……还真是恶趣味啊……”周防心里有些后悔了。  
“不觉得这张照片拍得很不错吗？”  
“不觉得。”  
宗像的眼里闪烁着危险的神色：“玩得还愉快吗？”  
“……”周防察觉到危险。“你想……做什么？”  
“周防，我们是什么关系？”宗像坐在椅子上翘起腿看着周防。  
“……上司与下属……你可没有给我设限……”  
“我知道，我只是有些嫉妒。”宗像叫他。“过来，周防尊。”  
周防迟疑着走近他。宗像竟然叫了他全名，这可不是什么好的信号。  
“过来，到这来。”宗像让他继续走近。  
“你不是……说很信任我的吗？”周防走到宗像面前。  
“没错，我现在依然很信任你。”宗像微笑起来。“但这是两码事。周防君，不觉得我这样仰头看你很累吗？”  
“……那你站起来不就好了。”  
“周防君，在王的面前应该如何难道还需要我重新教你一遍吗？”  
“啧……”周防慢慢地蹲下身子单膝着地。  
“很好。”宗像很满意，接着两条腿略微分开拉开裤子拉链。“张嘴，含住。”  
“啊？”周防有些意外，大白天，还在办公室，内心犹豫着不想听从。  
“快点。”宗像将已经半勃的性器怼到离得足够近的周防脸上，眼里是不容抗拒的神色。  
周防下意识躲了一下。  
“我以王的身份命令你，服侍你的王。”宗像低沉的声音带着些蛊惑的味道，平淡毫无起伏却让周防心动不已，周防垂下眸张口含住。  
“室长？”淡岛敲开门，看到办公室里只有宗像一人。“咦？”  
“淡岛君怎么了？”  
“啊……周防君不是在办公室吗？”  
“他已经回去了。”宗像双手撑着下巴靠近办公桌。  
“嗯……是吗？”将信将疑的淡岛开始汇报今天的工作。  
宗像认真地听着，办公桌下面周防跪在地上舔吮着宗像的性器。空间狭小，且这间办公室还有第三者存在，所有的因素都让周防感觉兴奋，柔软的舌仔细舔过柱身上隐隐可见的青筋，像是在吃棒棒糖一样将整根性器含入口中再吮着吐出来，嘴边挂着溢出的口水，同时还要注意不要让声音太大。  
宗像很满意周防的口活，从下身一点点传来舒服的感觉，眼前的副长淡岛世理依旧在认真地汇报着工作，可惜自己现在并没有多余的精力去听呢。  
周防故意用牙齿轻咬柱身，宗像发出吃痛的声音。  
“室长？”  
“不，没什么，继续。”宗像知道躲在桌下的周防此刻绝对是满脸的挑衅，手伸到桌下扣住周防的后脑猛地往自己的方向一拉，性器立刻顶到了喉咙深处，喉咙被异物顶弄立刻产生了想呕的感觉，而喉咙的呕吐反射使得性器得到了被湿热温暖的狭窄甬道包裹的爽快感。周防被刺激得眼睛浸润起水汽模糊了视野。  
“室长，关于黑手党团伙的工作已经汇报完毕。”  
“辛苦你了，淡岛君。”宗像向部下露出如同春风一般的笑容。“已经没什么事了，出去的时候记得带上门，啊，还有，我没什么安排的话就不要进来。”  
“是……”淡岛带着疑惑退下了。  
办公室里没有其他人了，宗像这才放开按着周防头的手，周防吐出性器剧烈地咳嗽起来，一边咳一边干呕，生理性泪水从眼角不断滴落。  
好像欺负地有点太过火了。宗像探过手去捏住周防的下巴，周防泪涔涔的鎏金色眼睛有些失焦，茫然地看着宗像。  
宗像眼里含着笑收回手，鞋尖踩到周防已经鼓起的腿间拿捏着力道轻碾。  
“哦呀哦呀，周防君，这就有反应了？是因为刚才听到淡岛君的声音吗？很悦耳很动听不是吗？”  
“唔……”周防像是被电到了身体一阵微颤，下身本就肿胀地难受，此刻被宗像这样对待更是撩拨起欲火。  
“不是……”周防努力让声音听起来不是那么颤抖。  
“呵……”宗像停止对周防腿间的蹂躏，表情柔缓。“出来，趴到桌子上。”  
周防顺从地照做，宗像撩起长长的外套下摆褪下他的裤子，掐住他一条腿分开臀瓣，手指沾了茶杯里的茶充当润滑剂挤入后穴内扩张。  
体内有异物进入，周防趴在有些凌乱的办公桌上用力地咬着下唇防止发出声音。  
宗像动作轻柔且有耐心，很快不适就消失了取而代之的是一股股电流般的酥麻感。宗像的手指推挤按压着紧致的柔软内壁，手指触碰到前列腺的时候周防身体一颤，没忍住发出了声音。  
宗像另一只手揉弄着垂下来的囊袋，力道刚刚好不会让周防觉得痛但是又很难受，周防动了动腰：“宗像……快点……”  
“啪”地一声，周防的屁股上显出一道红印。  
“你应该叫我什么？”  
“……室长……”周防感到一阵羞耻感，可是却又莫名地觉得兴奋。  
勃起的性器顶端露出些白浊，像是委屈地哭了一样。宗像故意不去碰它，只是轻柔地抚触着会阴。  
异样的快感顿时袭遍全身，周防整个人都软倒在桌子上任由宗像玩弄，下唇被咬地渗出了血丝，喉间溢出经过刻意压制后的甜腻的呻吟。  
手指从后穴抽了出来，穴口变得松软，从抽屉里找出安全套戴好扶着挺立的性器在周防的股间摩擦。  
周防身体紧绷着：“快点……”  
宗像掐着对方的腰猛地用力，避孕套有着润滑的作用等龟头挤入后穴便轻松地深入了进去。  
周防身体发颤，小臂快要撑不住身体的重量，宗像俯下身性器再次往深处顶了顶，轻咬着周防的耳垂，温热的呼吸在耳边流转，周防觉得酥酥麻麻的很舒服。  
“唔……”青蓝色的制服被揉皱，宗像开始用力地用下身撞击着，整根性器没入再抽出，动作幅度大到周防只觉得被晃动得像是要晕过去了，办公桌承受着两个成年男子的动作发出可怜的悲鸣，桌上的文件也被晃动地撒了一地，周防的手用力抓着桌子边可是即使这样也无法发泄出侵蚀全身的这股快感。  
“室长……室……长……”周防觉得嘴巴寂寞，扭过头想要接吻，宗像扳过他的脸吻了上去。  
周防的衣襟敞开露出蜜色的皮肤，上半身趴在桌子上由小臂支撑着，一条腿被宗像抬起，下身承受着宗像猛烈的冲撞。两人彼此吮咬着对方的唇舌，周防的嘴巴里总是有股烟臭味，宗像皱了皱眉稍微加重了咬的力道。  
而宗像嘴里是淡淡的Mild Seven的味道，周防唇角扬起抹弧度，如同在自己的所有物上留下了属于自己的印记的野兽般餍足。  
上司与下属，办公室，就好像偷情一般，宗像礼司从心底升腾起一阵愉悦，平日里一脸生人勿近模样的周防尊，此时此刻正顺从地被自己操出甜腻的喘息，嘴里还不时地叫着“室长”，还有比这更愉悦的事吗？  
宗像的眼底如同蔚蓝的深海般深邃。  
情事过于激烈，办公室里狼藉一片，周防的制服也被弄得乱七八糟皱成一团。  
“咳……”宗像干咳几声捡起地上散落的文件。  
“气消了？”周防脱下外套。  
“我没生气啊。”  
“哼……刚刚那个一脸想杀了我的人是谁啊？”  
“哦呀，话可不能这么说，阁下不是好好地活蹦乱跳地站在我面前吗？”宗像坐回座位把文件整理好。  
周防像是突然想起了什么走到宗像面前扯过宗像的领子朝着锁骨咬了上去留下了清晰的齿痕。  
“我说过下次会还回来的。”红发的男人邪魅地舔唇。  
“周防，你这样我就更不想放手了。”  
“怎么？你还想放手？”周防笑起来。  
“怎么会，你可是我的臣下，岂有放手的道理？”  
周防拿着外套转身：“没什么事我就回去了。”  
宗像叫住他：“周防，为什么离开吠舞罗到Scepter4来？”  
“事到如今这个问题还有必要吗？”周防打开门走了出去。  
的确没有必要了。  
宗像与石板对话，石板告诉他时间线因为蝴蝶效应发生了变动，栉名安娜会成为优秀的赤之王，命运正在朝着连石板也无法预知的未来前进。  
宗像礼司不由地松了口气，这可是一条周防尊永远不会迎来坠剑未来的世界线，眼神扫过智能机桌面的壁纸思考着要不要拿这张照片去做一个全新的拼图。

fin.


End file.
